Answer to the Master
by ashensunset
Summary: When Eric killed Talbot, Russell Edgington only had one thing in mind: revenge. But this time, he took it from somewhere else; and when Pam hand-delivered a fairy, Russell knew it would tear Eric apart.


**Answer to the Master**

**Summary:** When Eric killed Talbot, Russell Edgington only had one thing in mind: revenge. But this time, he took it from somewhere else; and when Pam hand-delivered a fairy, Russell knew it would tear Eric apart.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright fringement is intended.

**This story contains:** non con, lemons, coarse language, torture, and multiple pairings. We will post a warning at the top of each chapter.

**A/N:** This story is a collaboration between VampQueenV and Ashensunset. We write each chapter together, each taking various characters for dialogue and actions. A huge thanks goes out to our beta, BEGiant. Without her, you'd read half of it with British spellings, and I'd have spelled Edgington with only one 'g.' Thanks for reading. This is quite the ride of a story, but hopefully you'll be enthralled and stick with us through the hard parts! It _will_ eventually have a HEA, but it will be a _long_ time coming. Enjoy!

Yeah, you're all probably going, "Another new story? For fucks sake finish the ones you've already started." This is one I'm co writing with my beta, I'm only posting the first chapter under this account just to let you all know about it. You'll probably notice it it's been posted under the penname SunsetQueens as well. That is our joint account, so alert/favourite it there, and review, heh.

* * *

Prologue

First Cut is the Deepest

"We had a deal." Pam said, with her voice devoid of all emotion as she stared at the ancient vampire who held her maker's life in his hands.

"We did, and I will honor it," Russell Edgington replied, his voice as smooth as whiskey as he stared back at her. "And I am nothing if not a man of my word. I will not seek retribution for the death of my beloved Talbot, nor will I seek to harm your precious maker..." he trailed off, his lips curling into a cruel smile as he let out a hollow laugh. "Well, no more than I already have done."

Pam glared at Russell, hatred burning bright in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to rip his head off and fuck in his blood. But she knew she wasn't able to. For all her strength, she was powerless against Russell. She hated the feeling of inferiority she got when she was around older vampires. It was a feeling she was familiar with in her human life. And she thought she had left it all behind when Eric turned her. She hadn't realized there would still be those who were stronger, smarter, and more powerful than her, than her maker.

"What have you done to him?" Pam growled, her anger leaking through the block she had erected around her emotions.

"That's the wonderful thing," Russell crooned, his eyes sparkling with delight. "I didn't have to do anything. I have cut out the heart of the Viking and I didn't even hold the knife. You did."

"What?" Pam replied, confusion coloring her tone. She hadn't done anything to hurt Eric. She wouldn't. He was her maker, her best friend. She wouldn't hurt him, she couldn't.

"Poor foolish girl doesn't even know what she's done," Russell taunted. "I was going to kill him, just rip his head off and be done with it. He would have suffered some momentary pain, but then it would have been over. But this…" Russell waved his hand around wildly, "this is a work of art. Pure Machiavellian. In one swoop you have cut out his heart and left him to bleed."

"I would never hurt Eric," Pam said, denying his claims.

"No?" Russell questioned. "You don't think _this_," he flicked his finger to the unconscious blonde laying at his feet, "will hurt him? As inconceivable as it is to you, your dear maker loves this woman. He tried to hide it, but I could see it clearly. He loves her, and you, _you_," he jabbed his finger in her direction as he repeated the word, "made a deal to hand her over."

"To save his life," Pam defended, refusing to let his words get to her. Everything she had done had been to protect Eric, and she wouldn't apologies for that.

"You think he will care?" Russell asked mockingly. "Eric Northman, as much as I hate him, has honor, even I could see that. He is loyal to those he loves. He would have never just handed the girl over. He would have sooner died."

"That's why I did it," Pam spat "To save my maker. Her life is not worth his."

"But it is; it was to Eric," Russell retorted. "He would have died for her. But now he gets to live without her. He gets to know the pain I feel without my beloved Talbot and it is all thanks to his child. Eric gets to live without the woman he loves and the betrayal of his child."

"I didn't betray him," Pam argued. As far as she was concerned she had done what was necessary.

"But you did," Russell replied cruelly. "You knew he would never give up the girl, so you went behind his back and made a deal with me; A deal with the devil. You knew if Eric discovered what you were planning he would stop you, so you hid it from him. You lied to your maker. You deceived him. You betrayed him. You knowingly and willingly sentenced the woman he loves to death. Do you honestly think he will forgive you?" Russell shook his head as he tusked. "Do you think he will ever trust you again? Do you think he will even want to see your face?" Russell clapped his hands as he let out a boisterous laugh. "In one swoop I have taken the women he loves and destroyed the trust he has in his child. And I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you, my dear."

* * *

Remember to alert us on SunsetQueens.


End file.
